This invention relates to the field of silicon pressure transducers. More specifically, the invention is a method and a device for overcoming packaging and temperature induced offsets in silicon pressure transducers. To make a useful silicon pressure transducer, a silicon die, comprised of a support rim and a diaphragm, was rigidly or semi-rigidly attached to a support housing. This support housing was usually a tube which was used to guide a fluid into contact with the diaphragm. A problem was created, however, in that the structure or tube transmitted stress to the die not related to the pressure applied at the diaphragm. A variable false pressure signal was thus created, the variation occurring with the change in temperature.
A related problem was a transient signal generated by the transducer as the transducer and supporting structure heated up. The supporting structure deformed upon heating. Once again, because the support structure and the transducer were bonded together, stress was transferred to the transducer producing a temperature varying component to the offset signal. This temperature varying component, only stabilized when the temperature of the supporting structure reached a stable level.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to create a pressure transducer which is more immune to changes in temperature. It is a further object of the present invention to reduce the amount of offset signal generated due to the supporting structure.